Is it Okay?
by Sinichi Kudou
Summary: JongIn hanya bingung kenapa ada manusia seposesif dan sekeras kepala Wu YiFan. Walau begitu YiFan tidak akan melepaskan JongIn walau JongIN sudah mencari berbagai alasan untuk lepas dari dirinya. KrisKai. Oneshoot. RnR?


**Apa Harus? Apa Perlu?**

 _ **Standard disclaimer applied**_

JongIn meniupkan asap rokok ke udara, kemudian ia mendesah. Ia hampir saja memasukkan batang nikotin itu lagi sebelum YiFan menahannya, mengambil batang rokok yang tinggal setengah itu lalu mematikannya di atas asbak yang ada di atas meja. Pemuda jangkung itu duduk di samping JongIn.

Ia menatap JongIn dengan tatapan dingin, _ahhh_ —YiFan pasti sedang kesal.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku!"

JongIn hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar protes YiFan. Ia mengambil rokok baru dalam wadah rokok kemudian menyulutkan api di ujungnya lagi.

"Apa harus?" JongIn berkata sambil menyelipkan batang baru itu di sela-sela bibirnya.

Ya, _apa harus?_ Seingatnya dirinya dan YiFan sudah putus dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, membalas pesan YiFan tidak harus ' _sewajib'_ dulu 'kan.

Kan?

"Ini hari _anniversary_ pertama kita Jong," YiFan sepertinya sudah pikun, serius. Belum sempat JongIn merespon, ia langsung memeluk JongIn hingga pemuda yang lebih muda itu menjatuhkan rokoknya lantaran kaget karena reaksi YiFan barusan.

"Gege, yang namanya _anniversary_ itu tidak dirayakan sebulan sekali, tapi setahun sekali."

JongIn menginjak rokoknya dengan kesal, masih dengan YiFan yang memeluknya posesif. Mereka hanya berhubungan sebulan, tapi YiFan seolah-olah memiliki JongIn selama hidupnya dan mengatur-ngaturnya sesuka hati.

Tapi, _bukan_ itu masalahnya.

"Lagian kita sudah putus. Kau sebenarnya lupa—atau sudah pikun?" JongIn bertanya. Ia hanya sudah terlalu sabar dengan YiFan yang masuk semaunya ke apartemennya dan kembali mengganggunya seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja seperti itu. Nyatanya tidak. _Mereka_ tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hmmmm maunya JongIn bagaimana?" YiFan mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia menyanggakan dagunya di atas pundak yang lebih muda.

"Putus saja."

JongIn berucap final tanpa berpikir lagi. Dan YiFan memeluknya erat-erat hingga JongIn khawatir ia tidak akan mendapat cukup pasokan oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Tidak mau." Suara berat itu membuat JongIn berusaha keras-keras melepaskan pelukan YiFan di tubuhnya.

YiFan itu posesif luar biasa, tukang atur kehidupan orang, brengsek dan yang paling penting, dia tidak setia. JongIn melihat dengan jelas kalau YiFan sering bercinta dengan SuHo di hotel, ia hanya tidak sengaja melihat mereka menuju ke sana saat ia sedang mengerjakan kerja _part time_ -nya.

JongIn mendesah. "Kau selingkuh 'kan Gege."

Itu pernyataan. Bukan pertanyaan.

"Kau yang selingkuh!" YiFan membalas dengan emosi sebelum JongIn mengeluarkan senjatanya agar pangeran semaunya seperti Wu YiFan mau melepaskannya.

"Aku!?" JongIn berseru marah. Hei—jelas-jelas kan—

Brak!

JongIn mendorong YiFan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Ia berdiri kesal, menunjuk pintu keluar dengan jari telunjuknya yang teracung.

"Ke. Lu. Ar."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen di daerah Apgeujong? Kau selingkuh kan di sana?"

Tidak hanya suka mengatur dan posesif. Wu YiFan itu _stalker_ sejati Kim JongIn, serius. Dan JongIn sepertinya tahu apa maksud apartemen dan selingkuh yang dimaksud YiFan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" JongIn berseru marah, "Pergi dari apartemenku!"

"Itu urusanku!" YiFan menatap JongIn marah. Ah—seharusnya tatapan itu juga ada pada wajah JongIn, wajah marah karena dikhianati kepercayaannya.

"Kau selingkuh 'kan? Jawab!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan alasan!"

"Aku hanya menemui adikku Eunji, Brengsek! Aku bilang padanya aku merindukannya, dan dia dengan acuhnya mengatakan kalau aku bukan kakaknya lagi karena penyimpangan sialanku ini!"

Emosi JongIn sampai di ubun-ubun. Luka itu masih belum tertutup benar. Padahal ia berharap ada seorang keluarga yang mendukungnya—ia tidak berharap keluarganya akan terima kalau dirinya adalah _gay_ , hanya saja—ahhh sudahlah. Luka JongIn jadi sakit lagi saat mengingat gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun itu berkata kejam seperti itu.

YiFan menunduk. "Maaf, kau tidak pernah cerita."

Ada rasa bersalah dalam suara itu.

Apa perlu? Lagipula YiFan mana mau mendengarkan JongIn. Sebab itulah mereka putus. YiFan selalu semaunya dan JongIn benci itu, karena dia tidak tahan selalu menjadi orang dalam posisi _'selalu dilukai'_.

YiFan tidak bergeming. Ia duduk di sofa JongIn dan menatap JongIn lekat-lekat. Tatapan yang sering membuat JongIn goyah lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tahu tidak, aku tidak bisa kalau tanpamu."

JongIn kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tatapan dingin itu benar-benar membelenggu YiFan dan semakin membuatnya tidak bisa pergi dari lelaki yang sedang ia tatap. Karena selama ini si Hebat Wu YiFan selalu berpikir; bila ia menyukai seseorang maka orang itu juga akan balas menyukainya, bila ia mencintai seseorang, maka orang itu juga akan balas mencintainya—tapi sayang, ini JongIn. JongIn yang awalnya ia pacari dengan sedikit paksaan karena rasa penasaran dan kini malah membuat rasa penasarannya makin menjadi.

Karena awalnya ia pikir JongIn akan sama dengan lelaki atau wanita lain yang hanya singgah sebentar di ranjangnya lalu ia tending pergi setelah ia bosan. Pemuda itu menolaknya, sementara banyak orang yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Pemuda itu benci dengan sentuhannya, sementara banyak orang yang bersedia menyumbangkan tubuh mereka untuk berada di bawah kendali seorang Wu YiFan. JongIn yang hanya mahasiswa biasa saja berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi YiFan hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa mengukur apa-apa saja yang bisa ia korbankan untuk seorang Kim JongIn.

"Kau pasti bisa Gege."

YiFan ingin berteriak marah mendengar jawaban JongIn.

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu!"

YiFan berdiri dihadapan JongIn dengan wajah marah, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah murung. Ia memeluk JongIn, lalu menangkap bibir JongIn dengan bibirnya dengan paksa. JongIn tidak berontak, namun ia juga tidak membalas ciuman YiFan pada dirinya. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu hingga ia lelah sendiri—dan saat itu JongIn hanya berkata dengan suara lemah.

"Cukup Gege, hentikan saja. Kau dan aku berpisah bukan karena kita sudah berhenti saling menyayangi, tapi karena kita ingin berhenti saling menyakiti."

Tapi YiFan malah memeluk JongIn erat-erat lagi. Ia mengecup kening JongIn tanpa ijin sang pemilik. Nafasnya membentur-bentur wajah JongIn, membuatnya tidak mampu membalas tatapan lelaki yang ia sadari sedang menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Ayo mulai dari awal. Aku membebaskanmu melakukan apa saja, asal jangan tinggalkan aku."

JongIn bergetar mendengar nada putus asa itu.

Dan YiFan tidak pernah menyesal dengan kata-katanya. Ia benar-benar akan mempertahankan JongIn dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang JongIn."

Satu kecupan lama mendarat di bibir JongIn. YiFan menarik kepalanya.

Detik selanjutnya, pintu apartemen itu ditutup dengan suara kenop pintu yang terdengar lembut di telinga. Dan saat itu juga JongIn merasakan debar jantungnya kembali menghajar rusuknya dengan biadabnya.

 **END**

Pendek? Hmmm yappari/? Ceritanya gaje? Entahlah

Silahkan review


End file.
